


Spiders and Sparks

by Type_writer97



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Sexual Confusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Type_writer97/pseuds/Type_writer97
Summary: Three years after the events of Endgame, Peter Parker must juggle work, college, his love life, his secret identity and his sexual identity.





	1. Three years later...

Clouds of dust were kicked up by strong gusts of wind. Peter could barely keep his eyes open as he shielded them with one hand. He stood wearing his Spiderman suit in the middle of what seemed like a desert. The sunlight is barely able to pierce through the thick dust clouds blowing everything in its way. Walking forward became a challenge as the powerful winds held him back. But nonetheless he endured as he fought his way through the sandstorm towards the faint silhouette of a person. Peter felt his lips curl into a smile as he continued pushing forward. He felt a sense of assurance rush through him as he began walking faster. Upon reaching about a foot away from the person is Peter able to make out the details. The light shimmer of red and gold glows through the flying dust. A metal suit without a helmet stands ahead with its back facing Peter.

"Mr. Stark!" Peter called out.

"Mr. Stark I'm back! I don't know how but I'm back." he continued.

Peter placed his hand on the Ironman's shoulder to turn him around only to find to his horror Tony Stark's face almost completely burned. His opaque and lifeless eyes stared into Peter's soul. Suddenly Tony grabbed both of Peter's hands with a tight grip.

"Ow! Mr. Stark wha-what are you doing? You're hurting me." said Peter.

"You're not Mr. Stark! " Peter yelled as he struggled to get away.

It was then that Tony leaned in closer to Peter's face and said, "Wake up Peter." as his grip on Peter's wrists tightened.

"Wake up Peter." he said again in louder and firmer tone.

Peters wrists begin to bleed. He couldn't understand why his mentor, his idol was doing this to him. Tony keeps getting louder and louder.

"Wake up Peter."

"Wake up Peter!"

"WAKE UP PETER!!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
IN AUNT MAY'S LIVING ROOM  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Peter I swear if you don't wake up right now I'll click a picture of you and upload it to Twitter, Instagram and Snapchat!"

Peter's eyes open to see Aunt May standing in front him with both hands on her hips.

"Well? Aren't you going to get up?" she said.

Peter began rubbing his eyes as he sat up. It was just a dream. He realised that he was just on the couch in Aunt May's living room. He spent the night at her house.

"Good. Now. Let's get some breakfast in you. You're gonna be late for your class." Aunt May said as she made her way to the kitchen.

Peter pulled the sheets off him to see he wasn't wearing his Spiderman suit. Just his pink boxer briefs. The clattering of dishes could be heard in the living room as he finally stood himself off the couch. He followed the clattering noise to the kitchen where Aunt May was pulling frying pans and plates out of the cabinets. Standing at kitchen door he watched Aunt May fiddling around the kitchen.

"So. How does scrambled eggs sound?" Aunt May asked cheerfully without looking at Peter.

Peter felt his eyes burn as they slowly filled with tears. He felt his face turn red while he looked at the floor. Aunt May still smiling, noticing no repose from Peter turns to see him fighting to hold his tears.

"Peter? Peter what's wrong?" Aunt May asks as she drops everything to console him.

She wrapped her arms around him, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Peter. Tell me what's wrong." Aunt May said softly.

Peter put his arms around Aunt May as well.

"I...I had the dream again." he said, almost whispering.

Aunt May pulled him closer.

"It's okay. It's okay Peter. It was just a dream."she assured him.

They both stood in silence hugging eachother for almost a minute.

"Okay. Get dressed." Aunt May said.

"Wh-what? Why?" Peter asked confused.

"We're going out for breakfast. I'll drop you off at college." she said.

"Okay. Thank you." he replied.

"Go on now. Ten minutes. Freshen up. Get dressed. Pack your things and get ready." Aunt May said assertively.

"Yeah yeah." Peter said in a happier tone.

He went on to get ready like Aunt May said. In about ten minutes he was dressed casually wearing a backpack and carrying a small box with some of his belongings.

"Look at this. My nephew...off to college." Aunt May said pretending to cry. "They grow up so fast." She continued.

"Oh come on Aunt May. You know I'll visit you whenever I can." he said sweetly.

Aunt May smiled at that as they both left the house.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AT STARK COLLEGE  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter ran through the corridors of the college like a crazy person carrying his box. He was late for class. He didn't want to be late on his first day. Rushing to his dorm room Peter dumped his things not getting a chance to appreciate his room. He an hurriedly to the lecture hall as quickly as he could. When he finally found the door to the room he was looking for he began running faster. It was only then he noticed a blonde haired girl just making her way into the room.

"LOOK OU-"

Peter ran into the girl and they both fell over.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going." the girl said.

"I'm so sorry. Let me help you up." Peter replied.

Before he can say or do anything the girl is already up and running into the lecture hall.

Peter stands up as well and goes into the hall full of students.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
IN PETER'S DORM ROOM  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After class Peter goes back to his dorm room to see that it's a shared room. There are two beds. One is empty which he knows will be his because some guy is already sitting on the other one.

"Hi. I'm Harry." he says standing up and offering his hand to shake.

Peter takes his hand and shakes it when he notices Harry's piercing blue eyes.

"Hi. I'm...um...my name...is...uh....Peter."

Just then the girl Peter ran into walks in and over to Harry.

"Hey sweets. I think I left one of my books here." the girl said.

"Hey Peter. This is my girlfriend. Gwen." Harry says.

"Hi Gwen." Peter says.

"Hi cutie." she replies.

Peter feels himself blush.

"Alright sweets listen. If you find my book just let my know. You can hand it to me later." Gwen says. "Bye now."

Gwen leaves.

"She seems nice." Peter says.

"She's great." Harry replies. "We haven't been together that long but I really like her."

Peter feels like he's going to do just fine. He's already making friends. Things look like they'll turn out okay.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
THE NEXT DAY IN PETER'S DORM ROOM  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sick and tired of you Harry!" Gwen yells.

"Yeah? Well so am I." Harry yells back.

"You think your so great with your money and shit. I guess it's typical for an Osborne." she continues.

"Fuck you bitch! You don't know me." Harry snaps.

"Guys stop fighting." Peter says.

"Stay out of this Peter." Harry says.

"Why should he?" Gwen replies.

"Oh? So you two are in this together now?" Harry says angrily

Peter tries to assure Harry. "No Harry it's not like tha-".

"Yeah I sucked his dick. What are you going to do about it?" Gwen said.

Peter says nervously. "Harry nothing of the sort happend. Gwen is just ang-".

"He stuck his tongue in my pussy too. What are you going to do about it?" Gwen says.

Peter gets worried by what Gwen is saying.

"Harry she's just mad at you. We haven't done anything." he says.

"I know that Pete. But I just can't...I can't deal with this."Harry says.

"Good." says Gwen, "Because we're through."


	2. Confused

Gwen stomped out of the dorm room without looking at anyone. She slammed the door shut as she left. A now puzzled Peter stood in silence in the room with a red faced Harry.  
Peter could tell he was upset and wanted to say something to make him feel better. But before he could.

"Let's go out for drinks." Harry says to break the silence.

"Um...are you sure you want to?" Peter asks with concern. "I'm just saying that I don't think drinking is the best option right after a break up." he continues, "Besides...don't we have anymore classes to attend?"

"Peter...chill out. We don't have anymore classes for today and I think drinking is the perfect thing to do after a breakup.

Before Peter can say anymore, Harry puts his arm around his shoulder and drags him out of college. They head outside where Peter sees a very fancy black car waiting for them.

"Is that yours?" Peter asked pointing at the car.

"It's my father's. He doesn't let me drive so I have a driver." Harry replies.

They both hop in the back seat. Peter admires the luxurious quality of the car as he moves his hand along the seat to feel the leather.

"Bernard take us to Un Verre de Plus." Harry says smoothly.

"What the heck is that?" Peter says almost laughing.

"Just a bar I go to sometimes." says Harry. "I think you'll like it."

Peter and Harry sit in silence as the driver takes them to the bar.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AT UN VERRE DE PLUS  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrive Peter is in awe of how high class the bar is.

"I thought we were going to a bar." Peter says.

"This is a bar." Harry says with a confused look. "I come here occasionally."

"Fancy." Peter said plainly as the two of them seat themselves.

He looks at all the different bottles stocked up on shelves. Peter only then notices that Harry was looking at him the whole time. He looked at all his facial features in silence. His pink lips. His light stubble. His light blue eyes.

"What?" Peter asked shyly.

"What'll you have to drink?" Harry asked.

"Umm....surprise me." Peter replied with a smile.

In not more than fifteen minutes Harry is downing hard liquor shots while Peter slowly sips on a martini.

"Another round bartender dude guy!" Harry said in a drunken voice.

"Harry. Maybe you should slow down a bit." Peter says with concern.

"Don't you tell me what to do Gwen Stacey you good for nothing piece of....useless thing.....what?" Harry slurred.

"Harry it's me. It's Peter." Peter replied.

"Really? You look like Gwen. You have such nice skin." Harry says while touching Peter's face.

"Okay. I think we should get back to campus." Peter says picking Harry off his seat.

As they're leaving, just before they reach the exit Harry pushes Peter up against a wall next to the door.

"Peter I know you're a guy" Harry says, "but you have such a cute face like a girl. Such a fair and smooth face."

"Harry what're you doing? You're drunk. Stop this." Peter said while trying to keep his distance.

"Peter...I haven't had sex in a while. Gwen and I haven't exactly been on good terms for some time." Harry whispered, "So please. I know you're gay or bi. Please let me fuck you and get this over with."

Harry pushes Peter deeper into the wall. He takes Peter's hand and rubs it on his crotch while kissing Peter's neck.  
Peter feels himself get a little hard. He enjoyed what Harry was doing to him but he did not want to take advantage him him when he was drunk so he pushes Harry off him.

"Harry you're drunk. This isn't right. I'm telling Bernard to take you back to campus." Peter says assertively.

After a few seconds of silence Harry said quietly, "Okay. Sorry."

"By the way, why do you think I'm gay...or bi?" Peter asked.

"Maybe because your dick is hard." Harry says pointing to Peter crotch.

"Alright. Let's go." Peter said while pushing Harry out the door.

Both of them left where they were met by Bernard. They get into the car and head back to college in silence.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
LATER THAT NIGHR AT STARK COLLEGE  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter had dropped an unconscious Harry of at their dorm room and tucks him into bed. Harry begin snoring as he curls himself up. Peter decides to take a walk after what just happened. The thought of him getting hard to a guy seemed strange but he was curious. He'd only been with one girl in his life. Michelle. But that was in high school. Peter had realised that from the time he and Michelle got together till the time they broke up, they had never done anything sexual. But he did like Michelle. So did that make him bi? But then again he doesn't recall having sexual feelings for her. So was he gay?

Peter walked by himself through the corridors of Stark college. He soon came across Gwen sitting on the floor with some books outside her dorm room.

"Hi!" Peter said enthusiastically, "Why are you sitting outside your room like this?"

"Hey Peter. Yeah umm....my roommate is busy sucking dick in there." she said, "Why aren't you in your room?"

"Just needed a bit of air." he said sitting next to Gwen. "Harry got drunk so I helped him get to bed."

"Typical Harry." Gwen chuckled.

"What're you reading?" Peter asked.

"Just a book about nano and micro electromechanical systems and fundamentals of nano and microengineering." Gwen replied.

"Oh yeah. I've read that one. It's a good book." Peter said.

Peter and Gwen in silence only with the muffled sound of her roommate moaning.

"Hey Peter are you free tomorrow?" Gwen asked.

"Um...yeah. Yeah I am." Peter responded.

"There's a micro and nanotechnology convention for advancements and innovation of engineering tomorrow. Would you like to come?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah sure. Sounds like fun." Peter said.

"Great. Then it's a date." Gwen continues.

Peter looks at Gwen and sees her face glowing with a smile. He feels himself blush a little.

"Oh yeah. Put it in my mouth. Shoot your load down my throat"

Peter and Gwen giggle at what's happening in the dorm room. He stands up to head back to his room.

"See you tomorrow." Peter says happily.

"Bye Peter." Gwen says softly.

Peter heads back to his dorm room and crawls into bed. He was going on a date tomorrow. Well not exactly a "date" date but just the two of them. Peter turns to his side to see Harry still asleep on his bed. He wondered how Harry would feel about him and Gwen going out. They did just break up after all. Peter moves his eyes from Harry face lower to see Harry's hard bulging cock in his pants. He keeps looking at it for over a minute. He can't help but feel that he just wants to wrap his lips around that dick. Peter finds himself salivating and licking his lips.

"No. I can't do that to him in his sleep. It would be wrong." Peter says to himself.

Peter turns over again to face his back towards Harry. Still thinking about what he just saw he slowly drifts to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was good. I'll post a new chapter between three days to a week. I'm open to comments and I'd like to know what you think.  
> I know nothing explicit or sexy has happened so far but there will be some in chapters to come.


	3. Just a Thought

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
THE NEXT DAY AT THE CONVENTION  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter and Gwen attended one of the lectures taking place at the convention. They also took a look around at some of the experimental projects.

"Thanks for coming Peter." Gwen said happily.

"Sure. No problem." Peter replied nudging her shoulder.

The two of them walked around the convention hall for another hour when suddenly they hear a scream.

"What do I do? Someone help!" someone screamed.

One of the machines that had arms began malfunctioning. It had picked up someone in a death grip and was swinging them around violently.

"Oh my gosh. Peter are you seeing this?" Gwen asked in shock while turning to see that Peter is nowhere to be found.

"Peter?" She calls out to him.

Peter had quietly slipped out one of the emergency exits to change into his Spiderman suit which he had in his bag. He didn't want to come back in through the same door so he left his bag in the floor, climbed into the vents and entered the convention hall from above.

"Look it's Spiderman!" somebody called out.

Everyone in the hall turns to see Spiderman jump onto the malfunctioning robot. He punches his fist into the circuits to rip them out. In doing so the machine shuts down and the person being swung around is now safe. Everyone thanks Spiderman as he jumps out the window. Everything calms down as everybody goes about what they were doing. 

"Hey what did I miss?" Peter says walking up to Gwen.

"Where the heck were you? You should have seen it. Spiderman saved that person just now." Gwen said excitedly.

"Sorry...I uh...went to the toilet." Peter said trying to keep a poker face.

Peter and Gwen walked around for a few minutes more and buy some souvenirs until they both decided to head back to campus.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
GWEN'S DORM ROOM  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter walks Gwen to her dorm room. They smile at eachother as they reach the door.

"Hey Pete...my roommate is out." Gwen says opening the door. "Wanna hang out for a bit?"

"Sure." Peter says.

They walk in together. Peter takes a look around room. He can tell it's definitely a girl's dorm room because of all the pink stickers on the walls and K-pop posters. Gwen sits on her bed and puts her souvenirs on the bedside table.

"Hey." Gwen says patting the bed to her side. "Sit with me?"

Peter walks to Gwen and eases himself onto the bed. They sit so that they're almost facing eachother. Peter and Gwen look into eachothers eyes in silence. After a few seconds Gwen moves closer to Peter. He's not entirely sure how to react so he just let's whatevers happening happen.

Gwen lightly puts her hand on Peter's cheek and leans in to kiss him. Their lips meet. Slowly but surely they kiss with more intensity. Gwen takes Peter's hand and puts in on her breast while she starts rubbing his crotch.

She leans back into the bed and pulls Peter on top of her. While they keep kissing Gwen unzips Peter's jeans and takes hold of his flaccid dick and begins stroking it. 

"Still soft?" Gwen chuckles. "Let's fix that."

Gwen moves so that Peter is now lying on his back and she's on top. 

Peter whimpers, "Gwen this is my first ti-"

Gwen kisses Peter. She then whispers in his ear, "Shh. Just relax."

Gwen kisses him again then moves lower. She pulls his jeans down and takes off his underwear to see Peter's dick still soft. Moving her head close to Peter's dick she begins licking the head of it in circular motions.

Peter feels good. He leans his head back.

"Fuck." Peter whimpers.

Gwen takes his cock in her mouth and starts sucking. Peter knows that he's still soft. He doesn't want to disappoint Gwen. He looks down to see Gwen's blonde hair. Peter tries to think of something to get himself hard.

Thor.

He looks and Gwen's blonde hair and imagines Thor sucking him. Within seconds Peter feels his cock growing. He leans his head back again. His cock gets harder with every suck. Peter puts his hand on Gwen's head and pushes her head lower. His cock is now throbbing. He can feel the precum slowly leaking into Gwen's mouth.

Peter keeps thinking of Thor. He imagines Thor fondling his balls while sucking him. He pictures Thor's massive body next to his. The thought of him being under Thor's muscled body gets him even harder. He wonders how big Thor's cock would be. He wonders what it would feel like to have a god's cock inside him.

Gwen starts sucking faster. She's now sucking half the length of Peter's dick. Peter moans. He feels his breath increase in speed. He bites his lips so as to not accidently say Thor's name. He feels feels his cock swell up. He's about to cum.

"Oh shit!!" Peter yells as he cums in Gwen's mouth.

Every muscle in his body tenses as he feels his load shoot out. Then he relaxes. Breathing deep breaths. He looks at Gwen who's gotten off the bed to spit Peter's cum in the bin. Peter leans his head back again. His breathing retuning back to normal as he pulls his underwear and jeans up.

"So...how was your first blowjob?" Gwen asks sitting back next to Peter again.

"It felt good. Thank you." Peter said trying not to make eye contact.

"Such a gentleman. Saying thank you after a blowjob." Gwen chuckled.

Peter sits up looking everywhere but at Gwen. He feels a little guilty that he thought of someone else. Especially since it was a man he thought about. Of course it was just a thought. There was nothing wrong with that. Peter finally turns to face Gwen.

"This was nice. The convention and...this. I'd like to do this again." Peter says nervously.

Gwen leans in and kisses Peter. After they kiss she looks to him.

"I'd like to do this again as well." Gwen says softly.

"But....what about Harry? You don't think he'll mind?" Peter asks concerned.

"No he won't. Harry's the kind of guy who can't stick to one girl. He think he will at first but then...he moves on." Gwen says.

"Alright. I'll see you later I guess." Peter says standing up to leave.

"Bye." Gwen replies.

Peter heads back to his dorm room and climbs into his bed. Harry's not there. Peter thinks about what he thought while he was with Gwen. It made him feel good. He would love feeling Thor inside him. Peter thinks about this for a while then turns over and dozes off.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
THE NEXT DAY IN PETER'S DORM ROOM  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter sits in bed reading one of his books. Harry hasn't really been talking to him. He suspects that Harry knows about him and Gwen. Harry leaves the room to go for a lecture. After he's left Peter hears a beeping noise. It's coming from his bag. Rummaging through his bag Peter pulls out his avengers communicator. He turns it on and a hologram opens out.

"Hi Peter. How's it going." Says a familiar green face.

"Dr. Banner. It's going great. In college. Learning a lot." Peter replies.

"Good to hear." Bruce says smiling.

Bruce hesitates for a second but then begins speaking.

"Listen Peter...it's about Steve. He's not doing good. Some doctors from SHIELD have been doing all they can but..."

Bruce stops to take a breath.

"You...you might wanna come say your goodbyes." Bruce says with a sad tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 90 hits already? I didn't expect that.  
> Let me know if you guys are enjoying this.


	4. Just a Kid From Brooklyn

Peter sits in silence for a few minutes to take in the news he just heard. He gets out of bed to change his clothes and pack a few things in his bag. As Peter's just about to open the door to leave a portal opens up in his room. Peter can see the entrance to the new avengers base on the other side of the portal. He steps through and starts walking to the base. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AT AVENGERS HEADQUARTERS  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The avengers headquarters is located in the same place where the avengers compound used to be in upstate New York. Peter hadn't visited this place in a long time. The entire facility was completely rebuilt after having been destroyed by Thanos.

Walking through the entrance Peter is greeted with many familiar faces. Bruce, Clint, Bucky, Sam, Rhodey, Wanda, T'Challa, Shuri, Strange, Scott, Hope, Jane Foster, Korg, Valkyrie, Fury, Maria Hill, Pepper and Morgan are all in a crowd. Some are standing. Some are sitting. All of them seem to be waiting. When Peter steps in all heads turn to see him.

"Hi everyone." he says with a wave.

Peter is greeted by everyone. He shakes hands with Clint, Bucky, Sam, Rhodey, and Fury while he receives hugs from Bruce, Pepper and Morgan.

"Oh my gosh Morgan. Look at you. You're so big now." Peter says in surprise.

Morgan laughs and catches up with Peter. After a while of reconnecting with everyone Peter goes to Bruce, Clint, Pepper and Fury.

"Hey guys. Why are we all here? Is Mr Rogers here? Or..." Peter asks.

"No he's being monitored at his house." Pepper replies. "We're just waiting for everyone to rendezvous here then Dr. Strange can teleport us all together."

"Oh. Ok. So where is that?" Peter continues.

"Sorry kid but that's classified. For the safety of his family." Fury says professionally. "I've only informed Strange of the location."

"Family? Mr Rogers had children?" Peter asks surprised.

"Well...when Steve went to return the infinity stones he stayed back in time. He got a chance to live his life. So of course having his own kids would be a part of that." Bruce says.

They all talk about Steve and how he's changed their lives. After a bit Peter changes the subject.

"Who else are we waiting for?" Peter asks.

"Just for the guardians, Nebula...and Thor." Maria says.

Peter feels himself tense up at the mention of that name. He remembers what happened yesterday with Gwen. Trying not to think about it Peter sits down. He looks around at everyone and sees them all coming together, talking to each other like friends do.

Just then the sound of a jet roaring can be heard.

"Is that them?" Peter asks.

"Yeah. The guardians and Thor." says Bruce.

Fury and Strange start walking out.

"Everyone let's head outside. It'll be easier for strange to teleport us." Fury says.

Everybody starts walking out. Once they reach outside they all see the benatar landing. Everyone waits in silence when the doors open. Peter just steps outside to see the guardians getting off.

Quill, Gamora, Drax, Rocket, Groot and Nebula all walk out to where everyone else is. After they've all come out Thor comes out. Peter looks at him. Thor has lost a lot of weight. His muscles are sculpted like they used to be. The tall god steps down where he's greeted by everyone. Peter gets a little nervous. He remembers again what he thought about. The thought of him getting fucked by Thor.

Just then Thor steps in front of Peter to greet him. Peter nervously puts his hand out to shake. Rather than shaking his hand Thor pulls Peter in for a hug. Being the god that he is Thor doesn't realise how tightly he's hugging Peter. But Peter likes it. He likes how Thor's muscles feel being pushed against him. Peter can almost feel the blood rushing to his dick. But before anything more can happen down there Thor lets go to greet the others. 

Once everyone has reconnected they turn their attention to Dr. Strange.

"Alright. Everyone ready?" Strange asks.

Everyone nods or agrees.

"Ok then." Strange says while opening a portal, "Step through."

Everybody walks into the portal where they step in front of a large house.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
UNKNOWN LOCATION  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The house seems to be surrounded by miles of forest.

"Um...where are we?" Peter asks looking around.

"Once again. That's classified." Fury replies.

Everyone goes inside. Peter looks around the room to see many photo frames hanging on the walls. In the photos he sees Steve, Peggy and their children. Looking further he sees one photo with an elderly Steve and Peggy and their children as adults.

A man and woman come downstairs.

"Hi everyone. I'm James and this is Sarah." says the man. "Our dad is upstairs waiting for you all."

Everyone follows the two of them upstairs to a bedroom where Steve is lying in bed connected to an ECG monitor.

"Dad. Look who's here to see you." Sarah says softly.

Steve opens his eyes. His wrinkled face lights up as he smiles.

"Hi everyone. It's so good to see you...after all these years." Steve says out of breath.

Everyone steps closer to the bed to meet Steve. Peter stands right at the side of the bed.

"Who's this kid? What's you name son?" Steve asks looking at Peter.

"This is Peter Parker dad." James says.

Steve gives Peter a confused look.

Peter steps closer to the bed.

"Hey Brooklyn. It's me. Queens." Peter says smiling at Steve.

Suddenly Steve's mouth curves into a smile.

"Peter! So good to see you." Steve says quietly.

Steve looks at everyone around the room.

"Where's Nat and Tony?" Steve asks.

Steve turns attention to the wall.

"Oh there you guys are. Yeah. I'm not doing too good." Steve says to the wall.

Everyone gives eachother puzzled looks.

"Who's he talking to?" Peter asks Bruce quietly.

Everyone then turns their attention to Wanda who's using her telepathy.

"I'm letting him see Stark and Romanoff." she whispers as red beams fly from her to Steve.

"Thank you all so much. I've made so many memories with you all. You've given me a second chance to live my life." Steve whispers.

His breathing starts to slow down.

"Thank you." Steve whispers again.

The ECG monitors beeping changes. Everyone knowns it's time. Steve closes his eyes.

beep...beep...beep.....beep.......beep...........beep...............beep........beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.......

James turns the ECG monitor off. Everyone stands around the bed in silence. They all huddle closer together. Some of them crying. Some holding hands. Today they lost an Avenger. Peter feels his eyes fill up. Tears being rolling down his cheeks. He feels a big hand on his shoulder. Peter turns his head to see Thor standing beside him. Peter looks back to Steve lying peacefully. He can't take it. He steps away from everyone and walks out of the room.

"Peter..." Pepper says with concern.

Pepper tries to go after him but Thor stops her.

"I'll check on him." he says softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200 hits?! I hope you guys are enjoying this.   
> This chapter was a bit different. Kinda sad I guess. More chapters coming soon.


	5. Ecstatic

Peter paces quickly towards the stairs. Before he walks down he hears Thor call out.

"Peter!" Thor says walking some feet behind Peter.

Peter starts walking down without saying a word. Tears rolling down his cheeks. By the time he reaches half way down he feels Thor grab his wrist.

"I'm fine. Let me go!" Peter says angrily.

Thor doesn't let go. He steps closer to Peter. Peter tries to wriggle his wrist out of the gods grip but fails. Thor's grip doesn't hurt though. Peter feels the gentleness of Thor's hand on his wrist. Thor starts walking back up with his hand still on Peter. Unable to separate himself Peter is forced to follow Thor.

"Thor what...why are we going back up. I can't handle this. Peter says.

When they reach back up Thor faces Peter.

"Listen here Peter. I know that you are grieving this loss. But if Steve was here right now he would not want you to behave this way." Thor says softly.

Peter who's not looking at Thor wipes the tears from his eyes. Thor puts his hands on both Peter shoulders. 

"Look at me." Thor says. "Peter look at me."

Peter looks at Thor. He looks at his thick blonde beard and his lips. His then locks eyes with him. Peter gets lost in Thor's blue eyes. Thor begins speaking.

"Steve passed away a very happy man. Do not disappoint him." he says.

Peter looks down.

"It's just....I'm not good with loss. I don't wanna lose anyone else." Peter says in a shaky voice.

Thor puts one hand on the back of Peter's head and pulls him into a hug.

"Peter. That is something you are going to have to face for as long as you live." Thor says. "Even us gods perish. I have lost my brother, mother and father. But they live on through me."

Peter buries himself deeper into Thor's embrace.

"That's because you're related." Peter responds.

"Loki and I were not brothers by blood. But who he was. His example will continue to live in through me. The same way how Steve will live on through you." Thor says.

Thor lets go of Peter. They look at each other for a second. Peter has to look up as his head only reaches Thor's shoulder.

"Thanks. I needed that." Peter says.

"Of course Peter. We are all here." Thor replies.

Thor leans forward to hug Peter again but Peter misunderstands. Peter leans forward as well and kisses Thor. Their lips lock for just a second when Thor pulls back.

"Oh. I'm sorry I that you were trying to kiss me." Peter says nervously. "I didn't mean to. I just thought th-"

Thor pulls Peter in for another kiss. Peter feels a warmth rush through him like he's never felt before. Thor puts his hand on Peter's waist pulling him closer. Peter puts his arms around Thor. He loves the feeling of Thor's beard brush against his smooth face. Both of them continue kissing for over a minute until they pull back.

"I always thought you...were straight... because of how manly you were." Peter says.

Thor looks into Peter's eyes.

"Peter I have been alive for over a thousand human years. I have met all types of people.". Thor says. "My hammer swings both ways I believe is what you humans say."

Peter smiles. But soon stops.

"Don't tell anyone about this. Not yet anyway." Peter says in a quieter tone.

"Your secret shall remain safe with me." Thor replies.

They both take a step back from eachother. Peter straightens out his clothes. He catches Thor looking at him.

"What?" Peter says trying not to smile.

"I always had a feeling you were interested in men." Thor says chuckling.

"What do you mean you had a feeling?" Peter says crossing his arms.

"I am a god Peter. I know things." Thor says walking back to the room. "Come now. We must join the rest."

He gestures Peter to follow him and of course Peter does so. The two of them get back to everyone else.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
PETER'S DORM ROOM  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A portal opens up as Peter steps back into his dorm room. He turns around to see everyone waving at him as the portal closes. Throwing himself on the bed Peter looks at the ceiling. He thinks about the kiss he had with Thor. He really liked it. But then he thought about Gwen. He really liked her as well. But there's something he feels with Thor that he doesn't with Gwen. He'd need some time to think about it. Maybe what he feels with Thor are just feelings.

The door suddenly opens as Harry steps in. He puts his books and bag on his table and goes to lie down on his bed.

"Hey Pete." he says.

"Hi Harry." Peter responds.

"Life's a bitch you know!" Harry says laughing.

Peter turns to his side to look at Harry. He sees him sitting up with his face in his hands.

"You ok?" Peter asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just....my father." Harry says sighing.

"You wanna talk about it?" Peter asks softly.

Harry shakes his head. He smiles at Peter.

"Maybe another time." He replies.

Harry looks at Peter and sits up straight.

"What about you? Anything new?" he asks Peter.

Peter sits up. He looks down at the floor as his hands clench to fists. He feels words about to come out his mouth.

"Harry.....I think I'm g-"

The door suddenly swings open as Gwen marches over to Peter. She stands in front of him blocking his view of Harry.

"Peter why did you skip class?" she asks him.

Peter hesitates for just a second.

"I uh...went to...see my aunt." he replies. "It's fine Gwen. I'll catch up on everything."

"Well...ok." Gwen says.

She steps closer to Peter and straddles him looking into his eyes.

Harry jumps off his bed.

"Hello! You know I'm right here!! Can't you two lovebirds fuck somewhere else?" he says with a red face.

While straddling Peter, Gwen turns her head to look at Harry.

"No. I think you better leave." she says with a giggle.

Harry still red faced rushes out the door before yelling, "I'm giving you guys ten minutes."

The door closes.

Gwen locks eyes with Peter. Peter starts blushing. He places his hands on her hips as she leans in to kiss him. After a few kisses Gwen slides of Peter to kneel on the floor in front of him. She quickly pulls his shoes ,pants and underwear off. Gwen moves to her bag and pulls out a condom.

"I always carry some.....just in case." she says with a smile.

She strokes Peter's dick till it hardens, puts on the condom, strips herself and climbs onto Peter.

"Gwen....can we take it a little slo-"

"Shh." Gwen says. "It's ok."

Peter looks down to see Gwen's pussy getting closer to his cock. His dick is just about to enter when Peter rolls Gwen off him.

"Peter wha-"Gwen says as she falls to the side.

Peter stands up, pulls the condom off, puts his clothes back on and runs out the door. He runs through the corridor and passes Harry.

"That was quick." Harry says. "Hey where are you going?"

Peter runs out of the college campus. He's not sure where he's running to but he just needs to be by himself to think.  
After a while his slows down to walking. He sees a coffee shop nearby. Maybe a cup of coffee will help.

Stepping into the coffee shop Peter walks to the counter.  
He's just about to place an order when he hears someone call out.

"Peter? Peter is that you?"

Peter turns around to see Michelle and Ned.

"Oh my god! Guys! Hi!" he says excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 400 hits..... ^_^  
> Thanks. Hope y'all are enjoying the story so far.


	6. Revelations

Peter is greeted by his highschool friends Michelle and Ned. He hadn't seen them in a long time because they went to separate colleges. The three of them ordered their coffee and took seats at a table.

"It's so good to see you guys." Peter says happily.

"It's good seeing you too Pete." Michelle says.

They all sip their coffees as they chat away.

"So how's Stark college? I heard they're really fancy." Ned says to Peter.

"It's great. I'm learning a lot." Peter replies.

Michelle puts her coffee down and looks to Peter.

"So...you seeing anybody?" She asks him.

For a second Peter feels a little pressure. He looks Michelle nor knowing what to say. He thinks about Gwen and Thor.

"Hello. Earth to Peter." She says as she waves her hand in front of his face.

Peter snaps out of what he was thinking and starts to speak.

"Michelle....Ned....you guys are my friends. Right?" Peter asks.

"Umm. What else would we be?" Ned responds.

Michelle looks closely at Peter. She narrows her eyes.

"What are you getting at?" She asks him.

Peter pauses for a second then continues.

"Guys I think I'm....." Peter pauses again.

Michelle takes a sip of her coffee then looks to Peter.

"I already know Peter." She says.

Peter looks at Michelle as he starts to blush.

"But I didn't finish what I was saying." He said.

Michelle leans closer to Peter and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Peter I've known you were gay for a long time. Why do you think we never had a sexual relationship." she says.

Ned puts his hand on Peter's shoulder as well.

"Peter we've known for a while." he says.

Peter gives them a confused look.

"You guys knew?" he asks them.

Michelle smiles.

"I mean it was kinda obvious. You're basically a twink Peter." she replies.

Michelle leans back into her seat.

"So....once more. Are you seeing anyone?" she asks.

Peter feels a weight lift off him.

"Well I'm not sure what it is right now but.....Thor and I might be something." Peter replies.

Ned's eyes widen.

"Thor? The Thor? The god of thunder Thor?" he says excitedly.

"Yeah." Peter says with a smile.

Michelle gives Peter's shoulder a light punch.

"Good for you Pete." She says encouragingly.

Peter's smile fades.

"But there's this girl.....Gwen. I'm actually get boyfriend I guess. I like her but I don't know....." he says.

Michelle takes Peter's hand.

"Peter you were my boyfriend for all of highschool. You liked me as well but I know you didn't have those kind of feelings for me. Follow your heart. What do you want?" she says.

Peter takes a minute. He takes a deep breath. He looks at Ned and Michelle.

"I.....want.................Thor." he says softly.

Michelle let's Peter's hand go.

"Then you know what you gotta do. You gotta let Gwen know." she says.

Peter nods his head.

"I know. But she'll be broken." he says.

Michelle gives Peter a look.

"Peter there's many guys out there that Gwen could have. You have to be true to yourself. You gotta get that dick." she says.

Peter laughs.

"Michelle?" he says with an embarrassed tone.

"What? You know I'm right." she replies.

The three of them chat for a while till Peter decides to head back to campus.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
THE NEXT DAY AT STARK COLLEGE  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter waits outside the lecture hall for Gwen. He nervously clicks his pen while sitting on the floor with a book at hand. After a few minutes people start walking out. Peter stands up when he sees Gwen.

"Hi Peter. Listen about yesterday...." Gwen says while hugging Peter.

Peter let's her hug him but then pulls her off gently. He looks at Gwen for a second.

"Gwen I have something to tell you as well..." he says. "but you go first."

Gwen looks down at the floor as she speaks.

"Peter...the reason I came onto you so hard yesterday was because.....I umm....I felt guilty." Gwen says slowly.

Peter gives Gwen a confused look.

"What do you mean? What...why would would you feel guilty?" he asked.

Gwen takes a step back.

"Peter I've noticed that you felt uncomfortable with me whenever we did anything sexual. Now obviously I'm a woman and I have needs so.....I.....I had sex with Harry."

Peter is silent for a minute.

"You know what? I'm honestly not that bothered by this. I felt uncomfortable with you because I'm gay....Gwen." Peter says.

Gwen narrows her eyes.

"That explains a lot. I guess we're breaking up but we can still be friends right?" Gwen asks.

Peter chuckles.

"Not so fast. I mean you did cheat on me. But I don't blame you." Peter replies.

The two of them walk together to the next lecture hall for their class.

"Sorry for throwing all this on you. You know...with being gay and all." Peter says.

Gwen awkwardly looks at Peter.

"I'm sorry too. That blowjob I gave you must have been a weird experience." Gwen replies.

They both laugh as they go for their class.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
THE NEXT DAY AT PETER'S DORM ROOM  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter sits curled up on his bed with his back against the wall while going through some of his lecture notes. Harry sits opposite him reading a book. Suddenly Peter's phone buzzes as he receives a message. He sees that it's from an unknown number. He reads it.

"Dear Peter.  
This is Thor. I obtained your mobile communication number from Pepper. I am relatively new to this short message services. It has brought much convenience to me. I am sending you this message to ask if you would like to accompany me for a day out. I will await your response. If you would like me to I can meet you at the avengers headquarters tomorrow. SYS."

Peter looks at his phone screen for a minute. He starts typing a reply.

"Hey Thor. Sure that sounds good. I'll meet you at avengers HQ."

He sends the message but reads Thor's message again focusing on "SYS".

"Hey Harry. Do you know what abbreviation SYS is?" Peter asks.

"Sorry never heard that one." Harry responds while shaking his head.

Peter packs his things and walks out while dialing a number on his phone.

"Hey Michelle. Are you free? I need help."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AT THE COFFEE SHOP  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what do you think?" Peter asks

Michelle reads through the text Peter got from Thor.

"He's asking you out Peter." she says handing Peter's phone back.

Peter's face loses colour.

"Out? Like out out? Like a date out?" he asks nervously.

Michelle laughs.

"Isn't this a good thing? You said you liked him." she says.

"Well yeah I do. I just didn't think this would actually happen." Peter says back.

Michelle stands up to leave.

"I guess you better get ready for your big date tomorrow. Go get em tiger." 

Peter heads back to campus thinking about what to wear and how he should approach the situation. Should he take it slow or be direct? He'll think about that later. For now he'll just think about his next class.


	7. The Date

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AT AUNT MAY'S HOUSE  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter runs his hand through his hair as he steps out the shower only wrapped in a towel. He dries himself off then steps in front of the mirror. The mirror is a large size so he can see himself from head to toe. Peter drops his towel to reveal his naked body. He looks at himself all over. Appreciating his twink physique Peter checks for any body hair. He turns around to look at his smooth bubble butt.

"Okay. Smooth as a baby." Peter says to himself stepping out the bathroom still naked.

He steps into his old room and walks over to the closet. Rummaging for clothes Peter thinks what to wear. He pulls out a regular black t-shirt, blue skinny jeans and white briefs with red hearts on it. Peter gets dressed and steps out. When passing through the living room he see Aunt May.

"Hey there kiddo. Back to campus?" Aunt May asks.

"No just heading to avengers HQ." Peter replies.

"Oh cool. But what for? Anything new come up?" she asks him.

Peter hesitates for a second. He doesn't want Aunt May to know about Thor just yet.

"Oh no. Just checking in I guess. I'll be heading to campus right after." he says.

"Ok. Take care." she responds.

Peter grabs his bag. He places a small spider shaped device on his chest. When he does this nanites begin flowing out to form a suit on Peter. He then swings out when no one's around.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AT AVENGERS HEADQUARTERS  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter arrives at the HQ to see Mantis and Groot talking outside. He presses a button on his chest and the nanites flow back into the device as he walks up to the entrance.

"Hey Mantis. Groot." Peter says happily.

They both turn to look at Peter.

"Peter. It is so nice to see you." says Mantis.

"I am Groot." says Groot.

"How are you guys doing?" Peter asks.

"We are doing well." says Mantis.

"I am Groot." says Groot.

"May a see how you are feeling?" Mantis asks as she extends her arm out. 

"Sure." Says Peter as he takes Mantis' hand.

Just then the doors open as Thor steps out dressed casually. Peter feels himself blush a little.

"You are having strong sexual feelings. There is also a combination of love and lust." says Mantis.

Thor walks away quietly behind Mantis and Groot. Peter pulls his hand back.

"Nice talking to you guys but I have to go." he says laughing nervously as he runs to where he saw Thor go.

Making his way around the corner Peter runs into Thor. He slams face first into his pecs and falls backwards. Thor quickly catches Peter.

"Are you alright?" Thor asks with his arms around Peter.

"Yeah. Thanks." Peter replies.

"Are you ready for the date?" Thor asks.

"Yeah let's go wherever that is." Peter says chuckling.

"Alright. Hold onto me." Thor says.

"Umm. What?" Peter asks.

"Hold onto me Peter." Thor says.

Peter does as he says. He wraps both his arms around Thor's large torso. He feeld his sculpted muscles under his shirt. Then in a quick motion Thor jumps off the ground soaring into the air. Peter holds on tighter as the two of them fly across the sky. Thor lands in front of an entrance to a carnival.

"I have heard many nice things about the caravan. I thought it would be nice to have a look." Thor says.

"It's carnival." Peter says giggling.

"Car-ni-val." Thor repeats.

Thor takes Peter's hand and walks in. Peter feels himself blush as Thor casually holds his hand while walking. The two of them pass by a cotton candy stand.

"Peter...what's this pink fur?" Thor asks.

"It's called cotton candy. It's really good. You wanna try some?" Peter replies.

Thor nods his head as Peter buys one for each of them. The vendor hands them two large fluffs of cotton candy. Unsure of how to eat it Thor watches Peter. Peter pulls off a small piece with his fingers and puts it in his mouth. Thor does the same.

"Oh." Thor exclaims with a surprised tone.

"What is it?" Peter asks.

"It's gone. That piece I put in my mouth just disappeared. But I still taste it." Thor says while examining the rest of the cotton candy.

"It melted silly." Peter says giggling.

They both continue walking together looking around at all the carnival rides, finishing their cotton candy and talking as they do so. 

"Hey Thor...when you sent me a text yesterday you wrote SYS. What does that mean?" Peter asks.

"I'm trying to be trendy like everyone else and send abbreviations. It meant see you soon." Thor replies.

Peter laughs while taking Thor's hand as they walk on. Finally they stop in front of a Ferris wheel. Peter locks his arm with Thor's and pulls him.

"Come on. Let go for a ride." Peter says happily.

They both climb into the seats. They begin moving up. Thor puts his arm around Peter. Peter moves closer to Thor.

"This is nice." Peter says.

They reach up to the top of the Ferris wheel.

"For as much as I fly around...I don't think I've ever appreciated the view as much as I do now." Thor says looking out in the distance.

Peter smiles and rests his head on Thor's shoulder. They begin moving back down. As they begin a second round Peter hears something. By the time they reach half way up they both hear a commotion down below. The two of them look down to see a group of thugs with guns spreading across the carnival.

"Thor I think we're gonna have to cut this date short." Peter says pulling his suit device out of his bag.

Thor lifts his hand and within seconds Stormbreaker flies into his grip. When they reach the top of the Ferris wheel they both jump off landing into a group of men with guns. All carnival goers run to safety.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Peter says as everyone's attention turns to him.

They try to aim their guns but before they can Peter webs their guns away from them. More gunmen come flooding towards them. Thor launches himself up and slams the ground knocking them all down.

"Fuck you guys." One of the gunmen say as he points his gun to civilians.

"Oh no you don't." Peter says springing onto the gunman.

Peter kicks him in the face as the gunman falls to the floor. He tries to get up but Thor put his foot on the gunman's chest and moves Stormbreaker's blade close to his neck.

"I'd stay down I I were you." Thor says smiling.

Moments later all the gunmen are being loaded into police trucks.

"So. How about we continue that date." Thor says to Peter.

Peter still in his Spiderman suit looks around to check it no one's within earshot.

"I'd love to but...I have to get back to college. I hope we can do something soon." Peter says.

He swings off back to campus.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
THE NEXT DAY IN PETER'S DORM ROOM  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter's lies in bed reading through one of his books when he gets a text from Michelle.

"Sup webhead. How did the date go?"

Peter replies.

"It went well. But didn't go exactly as planned. There were gunmen. Date got cut short."

Michelle replies.

"Oh damn. You totally got cockblocked by crime. 😂"

"So. You gonna meet him again soon?"

Peter replies.

"😂"

"Yeah I want to."

"Just not sure when."

Michelle replies.

"Well you better not take too long or I'll be coming in to steal your thunder. 😜"

Peter quietly laughs as he scrolls to Thor's number. He taps dial. The phone rings.

"Hello? Peter?" Thor says.

"Hi Thor. You free tomorrow?" Peter asks.

"Well I'm not a very busy person." Thor says laughing. "Why don't you come by my apartment tomorrow?"

"Yeah sounds great." Peter responds.

"I'll send you my location of residence." Thor say.

"You mean address." Peter says giggling.

"Goodbye Peter." Thor says.

Peter puts his phone down and continues reading his book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 700 hits? I hope people are enjoying this. Thanks.


	8. No Distractions

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
THE NEXT DAY  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter walks on the street where Thor's apartment complex is. He steps in front of a tall building double checking the address on his phone. Peter heads inside and makes his way up the elevator to the top floor. As the elevator door opens Peter is welcomed by Thor.

"Hello Peter." Thor says spreading his arms for a hug.

Peter hugs Thor. He feels Thor's tight muscles press up against him. They pull apart from eachother and Thor leads Peter to his house. Peter steps into Thor's penthouse admiring the view.

"Wow. What a view." Peter says in awe.

"Yes. Lovely to look at." Thor says in response.

Peter turns to see that Thor is looking at him. He feels himself blush.

"Make yourself comfortable. Can I get you a drink?" Thor asks walking towards the kitchen.

"Sure." Peter replies sitting on the couch while looking all around.

Thor comes back from the kitchen with a bottle of wine and two wineglasses. He sets the glasses down on the table in front of Peter but holds on to the bottle.

"You're gonna need an opener for that." Peter says pointing at the bottle.

"Oh. No need." Thor responds as he opens it with his fingers.

The bottle opens with a pop. Thor pours wine into the two glasses handing one to Peter.

"We should have had our first date indoors." Thor says sitting beside Peter. "Just the two of us. No crime. No fighting. No distractions."

They clink their glasses and drink their wine. Peter checks out Thor. The shape of his large pecs biceps and abs can be seen on his shirt. His muscular legs fill his pants tightly.

Thor does the same and checks Peter out. He looks at Peter's slim body. He looks at his pink lips.

They both realise that they've been starting at each other for too long. Thor clears his throat and moves back a little.

"So how's college?" Thor asks.

"College is going great." Peter replies while drinking wine.

"Ah. I remember my college days like they were yesterday." Thor says with a sigh.

"How long ago were you in college?" Peter asks.

"About...um....a little under two thousand years ago. I think." Thor replies.

Peter almost spills his drink as he gasps.

"Wow. That's....a long time ago." Peter says as he puts his glass on the table.

Thor puts his drink down as well. He scoots closer to Peter and puts an arm around him.

"So. What do you want to do? We have an entire day." Thor says.

"I mean...I could think of a couple things." Peter says smiling.

Thor leans closer to Peter. His face inches away from his. He whispers in Peter's ear.

"Really? Like what?" He whispers while running his hand on Peter's chest.

Peter pulls back a little. He faces Thor.

"Thor....I just want you to know that....I've never done anything like this before...with a guy...or a girl." Peter says shyly.

Thor gently caresses Peter cheek.

"Then we shall take it slow." Thor says.

Peter feels warm inside. He feels as if his body is aching for something. Without thinking Peter straddles Thor. Surprised, Thor gives Peter a confused look and starts to speak but before he can Peter kisses him. He runs his hands through Thor's hair. Thor moves his hands from Peter's hips, up his back and back to his hips. Peter pulls back.

"What happend to taking it slow?" Thor says chuckling.

"I want this." Peter says.

He slides off Thor onto the floor. Peter looks at Thor's crotch and notices it bulging. He kneels in front of Thor and starts undoing his pants. Unzipping and unbuttoning Thor's pants he reveals his underwear. The noticeable bulge makes Peter quiver. He can't hold himself back. Pulling the underwear down Peter is shocked to see that Thor's cock isn't even hard yet.

"Oh my god. That's really big." Peter says touching it.

"That's because it's Asgardian." Thor says with a sly grin.

Peter lifts Thor's big cock and sucks the head. He makes his way lower about quarter length. He can already feel it beginning to swell in his mouth. He goes lower. Taking it deeper in his mouth. Thor gives a deep moan. His cock continues growing. Peter can feel it growing so big that mouth is open wide.

"Oh shit. That feels so good." Thor says leaning his head back.

He puts a hand on Peter's head. Peter continues sucking Thor. Trying to take his cock deeper. But his cock has grown so big that Peter can make it halfway. Peter moves back a little to see how big Thor is.

"Holy fuck! That's probably around...... thirteen inches!" Peter says in shock.

Thor pulls Peter close. He slowly pulls Peter's pants down.

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle." He whispers in Peter ear.

Thor puts Peter face down on the couch. He lifts his ass up and gives it a light spank. Peter moans with pleasure.

"You have such a smooth body Peter. Not even a single hair." Thor says as he rubs his hands all over Peter's ass.

Thor begins eating Peter's ass. Peter feels his tongue working magic on his hole. He buries his face in a cushion to muffle his moans. Thor licks and eats more aggressively.

"Oh. Shit. That feels so....good" Peter says as his toes curl.

Thor grips Peter's ass tighter. He prods his tongue into Peter hole. Peter can't help himself. He moans much louder. The sensation of Thor's wet tongue sliding in and out of his hole makes his body spasm.

"Mmmm. Aaah. Thor that....feels so good." Peter says clenching his fists.

Thor gives Peter's ass a slap while eating it.

"Ah. Yeah again." Peter says.

Thor slaps his ass again.

"Oh god. Harder." Peter says excitedly.

Thor slaps it harder.

"I wanna suck you again." Peter says.

Thor stops eating Peter's ass and stands up. Peter kneels in front of him. He takes a good look at Thor's massive throbbing cock before taking it in his mouth. Peter looks up to see Thor looking down at him. Peter stops sucking.

"Am I doing ok?" Peter asks.

"Oh yes. Please don't stop." Thor says as he takes off his shirt.

Peter continues sucking as he looks up at Thor and his bare chest. He wants to make Thor feel good. He tries taking his cock deeper. Thor lets out a moan. When Peter reaches halfway he can't go any further. He tries to force himself. Peter gags and pulls back. He begins coughing.

"Don't force yourself Peter. No one has ever been able to go all the way." Thor says with a small laugh.

"Well I don't blame them. You're fucking huge." Peter says.

Peter continues sucking Thor. He sucks halfway. He listens to Thor and doesn't force himself.

"Yeah. Just like that." Thor says putting both his hands on Peter's head.

Peter's movement increases speed. He holds Thor's cock with one hand and sucks faster. Thor let's out a deep growl. He grips Peter's hair. Peter can feel Thor's cock throbbing more intensely in his mouth. He can taste the precum oozing from Thor.

"Mmm. Don't stop Peter." Thor says louder.

He moves his arms in motion with Peter's head. Peter sucks even faster with anticipation.

"OH SHIT!" Thor yells.

Peter feels Thor's cum gushing into his mouth. His cheeks quickly swell up to the point that cum leaks out of his mouth.  
His lips still wrapped around Thor's cock, Peter slowly pulls back. Thor looks down at Peter and sees his cheeks bloated.  
In a single gulp Peter swallows all Thor's cum. Thor stands Peter up and kisses him.

"That was nice." Thor says softly.

"Oh. We're not don't yet." Peter says grinning.

He lies down on the couch facing Thor. Spreading his legs apart to reveal his pink hole.

"I want you in me." Peter says pull Thor on top of him.

Thor kisses Peter while rubbing his cock on Peter's hole.

"Are you sure you can take it?" Thor asks.

Peter looks deep into Thor's eyes.

"Yes. I want it." Peter whisperers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first 18+ moment with Thor in the story.(definitely more to cum :p)
> 
> I hope y'all are enjoying this. 😉


	9. Enter The Spider

Thor kisses Peter deeply. Peter runs his hands through Thor's hair. Thor spits on his hand and rubs it on his cock. The tip of Thor's monster cock presses against Peter's hole. Thor begins pushing. His cock prods Peter's hole harder. He has trouble putting it in.

"I think we may need to loosen you up a bit." Thor says moving lower.

"No. Don't...don't. I want to feel it all. I want to feel all of you." Peter says quivering.

Thor moves closer to Peter again putting some more spit on his cock. He lies on top of him and pushes his cock to Peter's hole again. Peter can feel himself getting filled. He begins moaning.

"Oh shit. It's so big." Peter says in pain.

"Peter that's just the tip." Thor says. "Are you sure you want to go on?"

"Yes. Fuck me. Please." Peter begs.

Thor pushes deeper. Peter's hole begins stretching wider. Peter feels the entirety of Thor's cock slide into him. His insides feel like they're being stretched at the size of Thor's cock. He feels his cock pressing against his prostate. Thor then begins moving in and out in slow movements.

"Oh fuck yes." Peter says with pleasure.

Thor grabs Peter's feet to spread his legs even wider. He starts going faster. Peter feels Thor's cock rubbing his prostate. His cock starts getting hard.

"Oh. You like that?" Thor says looking at Peter's fully erect cock.

Peter just gives a moan. Thor takes that as a yes. He fucks Peter harder. Peter runs his hands all over Thor's abs. Thor pushes Peter's legs further back till they reach his chest. Peter is surprised by how flexible he is.

"Talk dirty." Peter says looking Thor in the eyes.

"Yeah? You like that? You like my cock inside you?" Thor says grinning.

"Yes. I love it." Peter replies.

"You're such a slut Peter. Look how hard your cock has gotten. Just by being fucked." Thor says.

"Yeah. It feels so good. I love your cock in my pussy." Peter says.

"Such a cute little bitch. You like calling your hole a pussy?" Thor asks.

"Yes. Fuck it harder." Peter says.

Thor fuck Peter in slow but very hard movements. Peter moans loudly. Thor enjoys the sound of his moans and goes even harder. Peter's cock starts leaking precum. Thor stops.  
He makes Peter wrap his legs around him and lifts him up.

"Where are we going?" Peter asks as he holds on to Thor.

Thor slams Peter against a wall as he fucks him against it. His cock goes even deeper but reaches a limit. Peter can feel Thor's cock pushing against something inside of him. Thor lifts Peter a little then drops him. Peter falls onto Thor's cock. It feels like Thor penetrated a second hole inside him. Thor is now balls deep inside Peter. Peter throws his head back and screams with pleasure. Thor can feel Peter's hole spasming around his cock. Peter starts cumming. His cum shoots hard and lands on Thor's face.

"Such a good slut. Let's see if we can make you cum again." Thor says grinning slyly.

He carries Peter to his bedroom and tosses him on the bed. He turns Peter to face down and lifts his ass. Thor climbs over him and in a quick motion shoves his full cock into Peter's ass. Peter yells in ecstacy. Thor puts a foot on Peter's head and pushes it down while fucking him very hard. Peter cums again.

"Oh fuck. Please don't stop." Peter begs Thor.

"I don't plan to. I'm going to make sure you have trouble walking tomorrow." Thor says chuckling.

Thor locks Peter's arms tightly behind his back. Thor thrusts faster and deeper in Peter. Peter cums again.

"I'm going to milk you dry." Thor says slyly.

Over the next two hour Thor fucks Peter without stopping. He doesn't slow down or get tired. Peter cums five times more. His cock is still throbbing from getting fucked. 

"Are you ready for a proper Asgardian load?" Thor asks Peter.

Peter's voice is muffled by pillows. Thor grabs Peter's hair, pulling him back. He pulls him till his chest is pressed against his back. Letting go of Peter's hair he puts one arm around Peter's waist and the other hand around Peter's neck.

"Let me ask again. Are you ready for a proper Asgardian load?" Thor repeats.

"Yes.....please." Peter whispers out of breath.

Thor fucks Peter so hard that the whole bed shakes violently. After a minute he shoves it all in. Peter feels a warmth flowing into him. Thor full weight falls forward on top of Peter. His body spasms with each shot of cum. Peter counts the spasms. He can feel cum gushing into him. He gets a little worried when he notices that Thor hasn't stopped cumming. Peter feels bloated. Thor holds tightly on to Peter as he continues spasming. Peter arches his back to take Thor's cock even deeper. The spasming stops. Thor lies on top of Peter for a few minutes with his cock still hard in his ass.

"That was amazing." Peter says softly.

"Truly." Thor responds.

He slowly pulls his cock out. When he removes it cum pours out of Peter's ass, all over Thor's bed. Thor lies on his back beside Peter. Peter still lies on his facing down. He looks at Thor. They interlace their fingers. Peter smiles. He moves closer to Thor and rests his head on his big chest. Thor puts an arm around him. The both lie there naked till they fall asleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
SOME HOURS LATER  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter wakes up to find himself lying naked on the couch, covered by a sheet. He sits up and looks around for Thor. He sees him standing in the balcony fully clothed. Peter puts his underwear on and steps out to join Thor.

"Ah. You're awake." Thor says softly as he extends his arm towards Peter.

Thor puts his arm around Peter's shoulder as they stand together looking out at the city.

"So...where do we go from here?" Peter asks.

Thor tilts his head to the side as if asking Peter what he meant.

"Is this just a casual thing? Or is it something more?" Peter asks. "Like....are we boyfriends or..."

Peter puts both arms around Thor and rests his head on Thor's chest. Thor rests his chin on Peter's head.

"If that's what you would like. Then it shall be so." Thor says.

Peter feels Thor's chest vibrate as he speaks. They stand together for a few minutes when they finally pull apart.

"I should go. I have college and....stuff." Peter says.

"Alright. I shall see you tomorrow." Thor responds.

Peter goes back inside with Thor. He gets dressed and grabs his bag.

"Alright. I'll call you. Or...you call me. Or..." Peter says nervously.

Thor steps close to him and caresses his cheek. He kisses Peter deeply.

"I will call you." Thor says softly.

Peter leaves Thor's penthouse. He heads over to Aunt May's house.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
THAT NIGHT AT AUNT MAY'S HOUSE  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm so glad you decided to stay the night." Aunt May says while eating a slice of pizza.

"I told you I'd visit you." Peter says while eating one as well.

"So how's college?" Aunt May asks.

"Good." Peter replies.

Aunt May smiles as she nudges Peter's shoulder.

"So. Any girls that catch your interest?" Aunt May asks.

Peter hesitates. He clears his throat.

"Um. Aunt May. I'm.....uh.....gay." Peter says.

Aunt May stays quiet for a few seconds.

"Oh....well....um....any boys then?" she asks.

Peter takes a second to think.

"Aren't you surprised....or shocked?" Peter asks.

Aunt May gives Peter a confused look.

"Peter It doesn't matter to me whether you're gay or straight or anything else. I'd still love you no matter what." Aunt May says.

Peter hugs Aunt May. They chat some more while finishing their pizza. After a while Peter gets a text from Thor asking to meet tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfic. I hope it was good. I'd appreciate honest criticism if there is any. More chapters coming soon.


End file.
